memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Raffi Musiker
Raffi Musiker is a 24th century Human woman who was a member of Starfleet in the 2380s decade. She once served in Starfleet under Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, and later in life joined him on an unsanctioned mission to seek out Soji Asha and Bruce Maddox. Biography Starfleet career As a lieutenant commander, Musiker helped Picard formulate a new plan to evacuate Romulans from the Romulan supernova after the 2385 Attack on Mars destroyed the Romulan rescue armada. She gathered information for a proposal to use mothballed ships and reserve duty personnel to carry out the operation instead. However, Starfleet rejected the proposal and accepted Picard's protest resignation. Musiker was distraught, as she knew she would be dismissed from Starfleet as well. She also suspected Tal Shiar involvement in these events, but admitted that she could not discern a plausible motive. Musiker was Admiral Jean-Luc Picard's first officer aboard the Federation starship in the year 2385, during their ongoing mission to relocate Romulans from planets that were threatened by the Hobus supernova. Musiker, with the rank of lieutenant commander, was Starfleet's leading analyst specializing in the affairs of the Romulan Star Empire. During the course of the long mission, she had taken to calling Picard by his initials, "J.L.", dismissing the formality of calling him by his rank. The Verity traveled to the Romulan colony at Yuyat Beta, in preparation for relocating the 10,000 colonists. Musiker and Picard were asked by Major-Domus Athus to beam to the planet to visit the colony leaders alone. Picard and Musiker were shocked to learn there was a native population of humanoids, 4 to 5 million strong. When Picard protested evacuating just the Romulans, Governor Shiana had Picard and Musiker imprisoned, cutting them off from the Verity in orbit. (PIC - Countdown comic: "Issue 1") After career Musiker described her life after Starfleet as "one long slide into humiliation and rage". By 2399, she lived alone in a small house at Vasquez Rocks. That year, after meeting Dahj Asha, Picard reached out to Musiker to enlist her support for a mission to seek out Bruce Maddox. She was reluctant to speak to Picard until he revealed that Romulan assassins were operating secretly on Earth. (PIC episodes: "Maps and Legends", "The End is the Beginning") Personal life When Musiker served under Picard, they had a close relationship; she regularly addressed him by the nickname "JL". (PIC episode: "The End is the Beginning") Musiker was fond of Saurian brandy and Chateau Picard, in particular the '86 vintage. She had a habit of inhaling snakeleaf, which caused her the side effect of paranoia. (PIC episodes: "Maps and Legends", "The End is the Beginning") Background information Raffi Musiker was played by Michelle Hurd. According to the PIC Season 1 press kit, Musiker was a veteran Starfleet Intelligence agent specializing in Romulan affairs and a "formidable tactician". Apocrypha Before her first on-screen appearance, Raffi Musiker was featured in the Star Trek: Picard - Countdown prequel comic book. According to the comic, she was Picard's first officer on the in 2385, during the mission to relocate Romulans threatened by the supernova, and was noted as "Starfleet's foremost analyst on Romulan affairs." Trivia "Musiker" is German for "musician". Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Verity personnel